MAD
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Les rythmes de la musique me bercent. Mon cœur bat trop vite. La tête me tourne. Vite encore une bouffée de cet illicite mais salvateur tabac.


**Disclaimer : Les deux perso principal ne sont pas à moi, le reste je le garde les amis. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' si ça vous chante).**

**Note : Cet OS ne fait pas parti de mon recueil, l'explication sera en bout de chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**_MAD_**_*_

J'entends les sirènes à l'extérieur. Ils arrivent. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne les essuie pas. Laissez-moi juste le temps de finir mon joint. A la radio une voix nasillarde braille. _Le fils d'un célèbre magmat anglais est suspecté du meurtre d'Harry Potter. _J'éteins la radio.

Vous savez ces cauchemars horribles où tu tombes dans un puits sans fin. Tu tombes et il n'y a rien pour arrêter ta chute. Tu voudrais hurler mais tu as trop peur. La peur t'assassine aussi sûrement que si on te tranchait la gorge. Son insidieux poison s'insinue en toi lentement. Te ravage entièrement. Empêche un à un tes membres de t'obéir. Tu restes prostré, sans bouger. Le moindre mouvement te semble interdit. Et au fond de toi, tu hurles d'une terreur que rien ne pourrait exprimer. Mais tes lèvres restent désespérément closes. Seul ton visage montre à quel point tu es atteinds. Ton regard est l'allégorie du pur désespoir. Ta mâchoire est si contractée que tu crois que tu vas finir par la casser. Et tu attends. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Et tu le sais. Sauf que pour moi à cet instant ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Et vous savez quoi ? La réalité est bien plus effrayante que mes pires cauchemars.

J'allume ma chaîne-hifi. L'une des plus belles compositions de Mozart commence. Requiem For A Dream. Et j'attends. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'en finir. La musique emplit mon esprit fiévreux. Londres est si belle ce soir. Son ciel est parsemé des mêmes nuages qui assombrissent mes pensées. Londres expire, ce soir. Dans une apothéose de foudre et de vent furieux. Londres est lasse, et je le suis avec elle. Le froid s'insinue sous mes vêtements. Glace mon souffle. Et je ne bouge plus. En bas, j'entends un choc sourd, accompagné de cris. Les policiers sont dans la place. Laissez-moi juste le temps de vivre. Les rythmes de la musique me bercent. Mon cœur bat trop vite. La tête me tourne. Vite encore une bouffée de cet illicite mais salvateur tabac.

Flash back sanglant. Les souvenir planent dans ma tête. Ai-je réellement fait cela. Le sang sur mes mains répond à ma place. Cela fait trois jours, dix-sept heures et vingt-trois minutes que le sang y est. Que je ne me suis pas lavé, pas coiffé. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis trois jours, dix heures et sept minutes. Je n'ai pas mangé, pas dormi, pas bu. Sauf de l'alcool. Et cela fait trois jours, quatre heures et trente-neuf minutes que j'attends. J'entends les policiers monter les escaliers. Je n'ai plus longtemps à attendre. Je me concentre sur la musique. Me déconnectant de la réalité. Et me défonce encore un peu plus la tête. Je ferme les yeux. Londres disparaît remplacée par la vision de mon crime. Je l'ai tué. Et au fond, je n'y crois pas moi même. Je les rouvre. La tempête en mon sein à atteinds Londres. Londres qui tousse mon agonie. L'Apocalypse n'a jamais été aussi proche.

J'augmente le son. Alors que des coups se font entendre contre la porte de ma chambre. Le tonnerre gronde. Et Londres hurle le désespoir amer qui m'habite. Encore quelques bouffées. Encore une parcelle de Paradis Artificiel. Avant l'Enfer de ma Réalité. J'exhale la fumée interdite. Juste un instant. Le temps que je me fasse à l'idée. Ma vie s'arrête dans quelques minutes. Je vivrais encore bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas la vie selon moi. La peur reflux. Ou alors j'ai fini par m'en faire une alliée. Bientôt tout sera fini et je suis étrangement calme. La pluie se met à tomber. Et les coups redoublent sur la porte. Je pourrais m'enfuir. Sauter dans le vide. En finir une fois pour toutes. A quoi bon ? Je n'en ai plus la force. Ni même l'envie. Je souri pourtant. Un sourire sans joie. Un sourire doux. Je souri de votre ignorance. De votre manque de discernement. Vous me châtiez pour un crime que nous commettons tous. Être humain.

Oui car l'humain est fourbe, vil et cruel. L'humain veut la destruction de ses pairs. Oh oui, il la désire. Du plus profond de son être. Et il me puni car secrètement il sait qu'il aurait pu le faire. Et qu'il aurait aimé ça. Je le renvoie à ses désirs tabous. J'ose ce qu'il ne fait qu'approcher. En battant sa femme ou ses enfants. En violant de petites pétasses ou d'arrogants gigolos. L'Homme aime avoir du pouvoir sur ses congénères. Toujours plus de pouvoir. Et moi j'ai eu le pouvoir suprême sur un héros. Le pouvoir de prendre la Vie. De réduire à néant un être. Ses espoirs, ses aspirations, ses craintes, ses désirs. Tout cela détruit à jamais. Le pire … Le pire c'est que la seule chose qui m'effraie réellement désormais c'est moi. Cette envie de destruction qui m'habite m'effraie. Une part de moi veut tout détruire et me détruire, l'autre veut elle aussi tout détruire mais pour mieux reconstruire.

Un monde libre des entraves de l'argent et de la surconsommation. Un monde où les mots ne seraient pas que d'habiles outils de manipulation mais la promesse inviolable que ce qu'ils disent soit fait. Un monde où ils ne seraient pas faux mais au contraire si vrai qu'ils nous toucheraient jusqu'au plus profond de nos âmes. Je suis un utopiste. Qui ne supporte plus ce monde où tout n'est qu'Apparence. J'aurais pu être un utopiste comme tant d'autres. Heureux du moindre progrès. Mais je suis trop lucide. Et ça, c'est ce qui l'a tué. Je l'aimais mais il m'en demandait trop. Il aurait voulu que je sois comme lui. Il aurait voulu me changer. Et puis il y a eu la dispute de trop. La bagarre de trop. Le coup de trop. Et son sang sur le carrelage. Je suis trempé. Mon joint résiste encore. La porte cède. Et la foudre éclaire la scène. La pluie redouble et éteinds définitivement mon sourire.. Des voix me parlent. Je ne les écoute pas. Et toujours cette musique entêtante. Je regarde le mégot, vaincu par la pluie, de mon joint. Qu'ils m'ont forcé à lâcher. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le finir.

On essaye de me lever. Et je hurle. Hurle à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. La peur est revenue. Douloureusement pressante. Je repousse mes assaillants. J'assomme l'homme essayant de me menotter. Libre, je me mets à frapper les policiers. Avec tout le désespoir me hantant. Un me tire dans la jambe. J'ai mal mais tant pis. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas. J'attrape un pistolet à terre. J'entr'aperçois le sang sur ma jambe. Et je tire. Ma précision les étonne. J'ai pris des cours de tir pendant plusieurs années. J'en tue plusieurs. Méthodiquement. Froidement. Chez les autres, c'est la débandade. Ils s'enfuient en courant. Bientôt je suis seul au milieu des cadavres. Cinq. Cinq policiers dans leur uniforme. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que la mort leur va bien. J'aperçois mon joint. Miraculeusement épargné. Je l'attrape. Le sèche du mieux que je peux. Et tente de l'allumer. Le miracle opère. Il ne me reste que peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'une autre horde de policier. Requiem For A Dream résonne toujours. Je l'avais mis sur répéter. Le morceau est bientôt fini. Mon joint terminé. Je l'avais pourtant dit. _Laissez-moi juste finir mon joint. _Je monte sur la rambarde de fer. C'est le final. Je laisse les notes m'envahir. Ferme les yeux. Et saute.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et j'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais et les cinqs policiers qui ont tenté de m'attraper. Je suis désormais considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro un en Angleterre. Encore en vie. Plus pour longtemps. Je viens de sauter du balcon de ma chambre au vingtième étage d'un immeuble du centre de Londres. Il me reste environ dix secondes avant de percuter le sol. Et de mourir. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est Lui. Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'aimais au point de le tuer. Encore quelques secondes. Je souri ironiquement à la mort. Plus qu'une seconde.

_Le jeu est fini. Et pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai perdu._

**_Fin_**

_* Destruction mutuelle assurée. _

**Je n'ai pas mis cet OS avec les autres, tout simplement parce qu'il m'a paru différends de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. J'ai pleuré en le relisant, j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais écrit. Etrangement, je ne ressors pas indemne de l'écriture de ce texte. J'ai perdu une partie de moi, en même temps que j'écrivais. Alors reviewez ou ne reviewez pas, je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça n'a pas de sens. Il y aura un avant et un après MAD, que vous le fassiez ou pas. Tout a changé, j'ai l'impression. **

_**Bisous,**_

_Seb' _


End file.
